


Ninjago One Shots

by beccamclean82



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Elemental Magic, Elemental Masters, F/M, Funny, Love, Ninja, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccamclean82/pseuds/beccamclean82
Summary: Random one shots of our favorite ninja and side characters!!





	1. Zane x Pixal

Pixal sat by the window of the Destiny’s Bounty watching the clouds and birds go by. She was forlorn and would not talk to anyone. Her dear friend and inventor passed off into the Departed Realm. She hadn’t felt that kind of pain since Zane slipped away but at least he turned out to be alive. She knew that it would be that way for Cyrus.  
She was looking out the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Zane smiling sadly at her.  
“You should come and talk with everyone.” He said kindly. “We need you for this mission. And…” he paused, then smiled sweetly at her and continued, “ I need you.”  
Pixal smiled but didn’t say anything. She looked back out the window. She couldn’t stand seeing Zane right now. He reminded her so much of Cyrus.  
Zane sat next to her and asked,” Are you alright?” He paused knowing she wasn’t.  
Pixal still didn’t say anything. She loved Zane but she just could bare talking to him.  
“Pix, why won’t you talk to anyone?” Zane asked his voice full of concern. “We can help you. You just got to give us a chance.”  
At that Pixal broke down into sobs. She was being such a jerk, ignoring everyone, and turning her back on Zane. She wasn’t going to mourn properly if she didn’t get help.  
Zane wrapped his arms around her and held her. “I’m here, Pixal. I’m here.” He whispered in her ear.  
Pixal sobbed and sobbed but Zane didn’t let her go. He cradled her and kissed her forehead from time to time. He also used his gi to wipe her tears.  
Finally after Pixal finished crying she whispered in Zane’s ear,” Thank you, Zane.” She paused and said, “I need you too.”  
Zane smiled and kissed her on the lips. It was short but very sweet. “I will always love you, Pixal. No matter what happens.”  
“I will always love you too, Zane.” She said smiling for the first time in a long time. Zane grabbed her hand and they walked out hand in


	2. Cole x Seleil

Seleil trudged up the mountain after Cole. She loved Cole with all her heart but right now she despised him.  
When Cole had asked if she wanted to spend the afternoon with him in the mountains, she had expected something like a picnic not a full fledge hike.  
For the past hour, Seleil has been trying to catch up with Cole. He was so stinking fast and really in shape. Sure she was in shape but not hiking in shape.  
Seleil stopped for the tenth time, but was not prepared to get back up. Her breath had left two miles back. Also her bones and muscles ached and she just wanted to sleep. She looked to see where Cole was and noticed he was still going strong. Seleil didn’t think he noticed she had stopped and was afraid he might leave her stranded on the mountain side. She didn’t want to get up and try to catch up, so she yelled at him.  
“Cole!!”   
He turned around and was shocked to see that she was so far behind. He ran down the side of the mountain to her side.  
“Are you hurt? Did you have an asthma attack? Are you thirsty?” He asked concerned. He was adorable when he was concerned. He would raise his bushy eyebrows and he would bite his bottom lip and his soft brown eyes would have a look of kindness.  
“I’m fine.” Seleil laughed. “I’m just trying to catch my breath and rest me muscles.”  
Cole let out a sigh of relief. “When I saw you weren’t behind me, I thought something bad happened to you.” He looked down at his Keens, taking a great interest in them and said,” I don’t know what I’d do without you if something bad happened to you.”  
Seleil smiled and said,” Well I don’t know what I’d do without your love for cake and food.” She and Cole both laughed at that. He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.   
He pulled away and said,” Come on, Slowpoke. We’re almost to the top. Then we can take a long break and eat all the food we packed.” He winked at her, which meant, I hope you didn’t crush the cake. He reached out his hand to help her up.  
Seleil groaned and took his outstretched hand. She was never going hiking with Cole or anyone ever again.


	3. Jay x Nya

Nya looked through her wardrobe, trying to find something fancy to ware. Jay had said to dress fancy for their date because they were going to a fancy restaurant. Last time they were going to go, but they never really got the chance.   
Nya finally picked out a short light blue strapless dress and black high heels. She put those on and started doing her hair. She tied it back in a simple high ponytail. She put on the Sapphire necklace Jay gave her after the jinn incident.   
She then checked the time and realized Jay would be picking her up any minute. She grabbed her purse and phone right as there was a knock on the door.  
Nya walked over and opened it.  
“Good evening, Nya.” Jay said smiling his adorable smile. “You look fantastic…” He paused then continued. “...as always.”  
“Thanks, Jay. You look great too.” She smiled and Jay offered her his arm and she took it.  
They arrived at Shin’s Sushi and found their reserved seats.  
“This place is amazing. I’ve always wanted to come here but I just couldn’t find the time and money.” Nya said smiling at Jay.  
“Well I wanted to take you somewhere special tonight.” Jay said blushing. He picked up a menu and started looking through it. Nya did the same.  
As they looked at the menus, Nya noticed that Jay was a bit more figiddy than usual. She knew he was nervous. She looked up at him and asked,” Jay, are you okay?”  
He looked up startled then answered,”Ye-yeah, I’m okay. Would you like the regular sushi roll or the Californian one?” He asked quickly changing the subject.  
“Jay, what’s the matter?” Nya asked not being fooled by anything. “Is Kai being mean again to you?”  
“No.” He looked at the ground. “I was going to wait till after we ate but I guess I’d better do it now.” He paused, leaving Nya at the edge of her seat.  
“What, Jay? What are you go…”   
Nya was cut off by Jay kneeling down in front of her. He smiled and asked,”Nya Smith, would you like to be my Yang?”  
Nya’s mouth dropped open. Did he just ask what he just asked? Nya lost control of her body and she jumped on him, smothered him in kisses. “Yes, Jay Walker, of course.”   
Jay smiled and blushed his cute way. Nya got off of him and sat back down in her seat. Jay sat back in his seat. The rest of the evening was not really remembered because they were too happy.


End file.
